You're The One I Want
by EvilSpiritsHauntYourDreams
Summary: Some oneshots based off a random song I'll put on my IPod. Will mostly occur before LOK and in this story, Pema never confessed her feelings towards Tenzin. Summary sucks but please R&R. May change rating furthermore into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I put my IPod on shuffle and every song that plays, I'll type a chapter. So this first one is "Today Was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. There will be a new chapter and new song everyday. Please R&R these are oneshots based off of songs my IPod plays. Also, I have my own little world of LOK and in my little world, Tenzin and Lin do belong together so thats what this fanfic is mostly going to be about. Any type of review is welcome, but just tell me how I did and how I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the story or the songs I use.**

* * *

Today Was a Fairytale

Tenzin looked at her, his eyes never leaving her approaching figure. He has had a massive crush on her ever since he was thirteen and she was twelve. He was now seventeen and that day was her sixteenth birthday. His parents invited the birthday girl and her mother over to have a small party with family.

He gulped down his nervousness as he saw the figure approach him. He took deep breaths as the person came and stopped in front of him, making him smile.

"Hello Lin. Happy birthday!" He said to her before bringing her into a hug, which she returned as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thanks Airhead." She replied, making him chuckle. Lin raised an eyebrow. Whenever she called him that, he would usually cringe, but she shrugged it off when Bumi and Kya came running towards them.

"Hey Beifong. Happy birthday." Bumi yelled before he picked her up and spun her around, making Lin blush and Tenzin get jealous.

Kya stepped forward after Bumi put her down and hugged her, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Kya and you too Bumi." Lin chuckled out as the three started walking towards the island, leaving Tenzin behind. He watched Lin walking away, admiring her outfit that her mother made her wear that day, a green dress that complemented her eyes with a wide white belt around her waist. Her coal black hair that went down her back like soft waves.

_Today's the day. Today, I will ask Lin out and ask her to be my girlfriend. _He thought to himself as he caught up with the trio, using his airbending to help him.

* * *

When the quartet enter the avatar's home, everyone crowded the birthday girl, wishing her a happy birthday, which made Tenzin smile. After the greetings, Lin was ushered into the living as Katara asked everyone to help set the table, making all the kids groan but obliged.

Tenzin looked at Lin one last time before he went to the dining room. Lin saw him and smiled, making Tenzin blush but return the smile.

When he went to the kitchen, Katara handed him a stack of plates, cups, and silverware for him to set the table. He went to the table and put the dishes down, putting a plate, utensils, and cups in every spot.

After the table was set, everyone sat down. Lin sat down next to Tenzin, making him blush. She smiled at him, making him blush harder but returned the smile. She chuckled and gave him a small push for his goofiness and served herself some food.

After everyone served themselves and said a prayer, they began eating. Katara and Aang were having a conversation with Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki, leaving the kids to talk with each other. Lin ate in silence before she heard someone calling her name.

"Lin."

Lin perked her head up and saw that it was Katara who called her, "Yes aunt Katara?"

"Have you been enjoying your birthday so far?" Katara asked, using her chopsticks and picked up a clump of rice.

"It has been pretty good. Oh, look at what mom gave me." Lin said as she lifted the short sleeve off her bicep and showed everyone the meteorite bracelet Sokka had given Toph when they were younger.

Everyone oohed and aahed at the sight of the meteorite bracelet on the younger Beifong's arm.

"She earned it. She is my daughter after all." Toph finally spoke, stopping mid bite from taking a spoonful of soup.

After dinner, Katara presented a fruit pie with Lin's favorite fruit inside and everyone handed her their gifts: a book about the first earthbenders from Aang and Katara, a tradition water tribe parka for the winter from Sokka and Suki, a fire nation pants suit from Zuko, a crystal made from ice and water from Kya, a piece of rock from Bumi, and from Tenzin a necklace made from the finest earth kingdom jewels.

"Thank you everyone for the gifts. I loved everyone's gift." Lin said but looked at Bumi and shot dagger eyes, making the wild man laugh out.

* * *

When everyone went to the living room for games, talking, and more, Lin and Tenzin snuck out of the temple and headed towards the meditation pavillion.

On their walk, they saw a young couple along the beach with a toddler in hand, making both teenagers smile.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?" Lin asked, looking up at the sky, seeing the twinkling stars and the full moon casting it's beautiful light on the ocean.

"It is." Tenzin agreed.

_But not as beautiful as you. _He thought to himself as they continued walking. Just when they passed the couple, the little toddler escaped her mother's arms and toddled towards them.

Tenzin picked up the little girl and smiled. Her green eyes shining in the light. Lin saw the girl and smiled at her just as her parents came up to them.

"Good evening Tenzin, Miss Beifong. Thank you for stopping Pema go into the water." Pema's mother said, taking Pema from Tenzin.

He chuckled and said, "No problem. Enjoy your evening."

After that, Lin and Tenzin came to a cliff clearing. They looked at the sight and Tenzin dropped his hand down and made his way to Lin's hand. He slipped his between hers and laced their fingers together.

"You got something on your mind?" She asked him as they sat down.

"Well, yes I do. It's also another birthday gift." He stammered, trying to find the right words to say.

_Get ahold of yourself. This is your chance. _He mentally scolded himself as he cleared his throat.

"Lin. I love you. I've always loved you since I was thirteen. Your my best friend. I love you Lin Beifong. Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He finally said, out of breath and twidling bis thumbs.

Lin at first was shocked. She couldn't believe that he loved her, just like she loved him. She momentarily turned her back towards him and calmed her beating heart.

She finally turned around and softly kissed his cheek.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I too, love you Tenzin." She said, making him cup her cheeks and kissed her properly on the lips, an electric spark coming from the contact of their lips on each others.

_Best birthday ever. _Lin thought to herself as she melted into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

* * *

Toph quickly ran back to the temple. After overhearing her daughter and the avatars son's conversation, she quickly raced back home.

"Twinkletoes, Snoozles, and Hothead, you all owe me fifty yuans. They finally confessed." She yelled into the house as she walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. This is a chapter that happens before they get together so I hope you enjoy it. The song names will be posted at the beginning of the story to tell you which song inspired me. R&R please.**

* * *

You Belong With Me

One day at Air Temple Island, Lin just got off the pier and was walking to the temple when she heard giggling. Since she was training to get on the police force, she decided to go investigate.

She hid in the bushes and saw a couple sitting under a tree. The girl was leaning her head on the guy's shoulder. She stayed quiet as she listened to the conversation.

"Reia, please stop." The male's voice spoke, making Lin's breath hitch. She reconized the voice as her long time best friend, Tenzin.

"Please Tenzin. I want to do this." The girl, who Lin assumed was Reia, spoke to him in a whining, complaining, and annoying voice.

"No. I won't play a silly prank just because you don't like the rules here. You came here to learn the ways of the Air nomad lifestyle, not to play a silly prank." Hearing Tenzin say that, Lin slightly mimicked him since he gave her the exact same speech.

"You're no fun." Reia spoke as she stood and left. Tenzin leaned against the tree, taking big breaths to calm himself down.

Lin took the oppertunity to show herself. As she stepped out of the bush, Tenzin turned around and a smile formed on his face.

"Lin! What a surprise." He said as he stood up, brushing off his robes and held his arms out to her. Lin stepped forward and let him hug her.

"Who were you with?" Lin finally asked as they finished hughing. Tenzin's face drooped like a panda lily and his smile wore off his face.

He sighed but looked into Lin's curious eyes, "That is Reia. We're sort of dating. She's also an acolyte around your age."

Lin's mouth went from smirking, to a facial expression not even she could describe. She then felt her heartbeat skip a couple if beats and that made her get a weird expression.

_Why did that just happen? I can't be jealous. Tenzin is my best friend. _She thought to herself and looked at Tenzin, who's face was still drooping.

"Really? For how long?" Lin asked curiously, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Tenzin looked up and gulped. He has had a crush on Lin for a couple of years and he didn't want her to know how long he and Reia have been dating.

Lin heard him mumble but cleared her throat, "I can't hear you."

"Three months." He said loudly. Lin noticed that he had hesitated before he said those words.

"Tenzin, do you even love her?"

"Of course I do. I need to go Lin. I hope we can talk again."

Lin watched as he left, feeling his heartbeat when he lied about loving Reia back.

"Your lying to yourself Tenzin." She whispered as she turned and headed back towards the pier.

* * *

A few months later, Lin was sitting at her vanity as she brushed out her medium length black curls. There was a ball going on in honor of Avatar Aang and everyone who helped him were also invited.

"Lin, are you almost ready? The ball starts soon." Toph asked, knocking on her door and opening it.

Lin stood up as she applied a little make up. She had on a light green dress with a white lacy tank top. On her feet were low inch white heels.

"Yes mother. Is Tan-Shen here yet?" She asked as she put on a white cotton jacket.

"Not yet." Toph answered as she fixed her hair into it's usual bun but left a few strands hanging loosely to shape her face.

Just then, a knock was heard from the front door, making Lin walk and run towards it. She opened the door and found her classmate/secret admirer, standing on the otherside of the door.

"Hello Tan-Shen." She greeted him with a smile on her face.

Tan-Shen stepped through the door, politely nodding his head and smiled brightly at her. He wore a black suit with the eart kingdom insignia stitched on his breast pocket.

"Good evening Lin. Don't you look beautiful this evening." He complimented her, bringing her hand up to his mouth as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Just then, Toph entered the room as she struggled to put her coat on. Tan-Shen held his arm out for her, which Lin gratefully accepted since she wasn't used to wearing heels.

The crisp cool evening air brought chills to Lin, but she slightly nuzzled against Tan-Shen, making him smile.

"Lin, I'm grateful that you let me accompany you to this event. Since your mother and her friends are going to be busy tonight, we should be able to get to know each other." Tan-Shen said, his smile never fading away from his face.

Lin nodded but in her head she thought, _ This is going to be a long evening._

* * *

At the grand hall, people ambushed Toph as Lin and Tan-Shen snuck away and headed towards a table.

Tan-Shen left to go get them drinks, leaving Lin sitting in her chair, bored out of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw bright orange robes approaching her. She gulped and tried to find a way out of the situation, but was to late.

"Good evening Lin!" Tenzin announced as he stepped to her.

"Evening." She replied and picked up her fork, pretending to be interested in the way it looked and was shaped.

"Where's Reia? Shouldn't you be attentive with your girlfriend?" Lin asked sarcastically, making Tenzin have a weird face expression.

"Lin, please listen. I broke up with her yesterday." But after he said that, a screeching voice said, "Tenzin? Where are you?"

A few seconds later, Reia appeared. She had on a yellow dress that reached her mid thigh and showed off her little bust.

"Reia. Please leave. I broke up with you because I don't love you. I love someone else." He told her, making both Reia and Lin gasp.

"Reia? What are you doing here?" Tan-Shen's voice asked.

"Tan-Shen, baby why are you here?" Reia asked, stepping to him and started rubbing her hands along his chest. He then took her hand and led them away from the table and left Lin and Tenzin in an awkward situation.

"Well, shall we enjoy this evening together sinc. Your date ran off with my ex?" He asked her, holding out his hand.

Lin nodded and together, they hung out, talked, and danced the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's another update. I have no idea how many times I've typed this but deleted it cause there was no inspiration from a song. Well, that's kind if my fault because I have alot of break up songs or some other kinds but this song really inspired me. Please R&R. Tad spoiler: this is an alternate world if he was in love with someone else. BTW, it isn't Pema. **

* * *

No Love

After spending the night in bliss with the woman he loved, Tenzin laid in her bed, the blankets wrapped around the both of them. The earthbender slept soundly next to him, snuggling up to him for warmth.

He laid still, not trying to fall asleep. He looked at her and marveled in her beauty. Her jet black locks covered half her face, her pink lips swollen from their previous session in a pout, and her eyes shut tightly.

As he laid there, he thought about his life. He looked at her again, smiling as she stirred in her sleep. He held her closer to him, making her stop and snuggle even more closer to him. He placed a quick small kiss on her forehead and settled into the mattress.

_Oh spirits. Where would I be without her in my life? _He asked himself and looked at the time. It had said two thirty, making him sigh.

He rolled over in his side and looked at the wall. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and he soon found himself falling asleep. Thoughts flooded through his dreams as he dreamt of his life with her.

* * *

_**Tenzin's dreams** _

_One sunny afternoon, Tenzin sat on a blanket, enjoying the warm spring day. He sighed and looked at the woman next to him. When she turned to look at him, he took his arm off of her and stood up rather quickly._

_"Who are you? Where's my girlfriend?" He slightly yelled at the girl. She stood up, making him see every feature on her. She had light brown hair that was halfway down her back, ocean blue eyes, and had on acolyte clothing._

_"Honey are you ok?" She spoke to him, stepping closer to him, making him take a step back._

_"Don't call me that! I don't even know you!" He yelled as he kept backing away. He backed up until he hit a tree, cornering him as the mysterious girl stopped in front of him._

_"Oh Tenzin. You're such a tease." She said before kissing him. Tenzin's eyes widened and he pushed her away._

_"How dare you kiss me! I don't know you and here you are kissing me. Tell me who you are." He demanded, making the girl's bottom lip quiver slightly._

_"I'm Kala. Your wife." The girl finally spoke, now turning her back towards him._

_"My wife?" He asked her._

_"Yes. After you broke up with Chief Beifong, you came to me and asked me out." Kala said, now wiping away the tears and hugged him._

_"Wait, why did I break up with Chief Beifong?" He asked, hoping that it was a dream and not reality._

_"You both had different goals in life. Now here we are, happily married and with a baby on the way!" Kala said happily and tried to kiss him again._

_"No, this can't be happening. I must be dreaming." He yelled into the air, making the air around them blow around them._

_"Tenzin, it isn't a dream. We really are married and expecting out first baby in the fall." Kala said, a big grin appearing on her face as she kissed him._

_Tenzin pushed her away and grabbed his glider and took off towards the city, leaving Kala confused and angry towards his actions._

_Tenzin flew to Lin's apartment and stopped in front of the building. He climbed the steps and stopped when he saw her door. He knocked impatiently and a few seconds later, a pregnant Lin opened the door._

_"Tenzin? What are you doing here?" She asked but was taken back when he grabbed her and kissed her. She pushed him away and stepped away from him._

_"Tenzin. How can you do such a thing? You're a married man with your first child coming. I'm a married woman with my second child coming." She yelled at him just as a muscular man appeared._

_"Honey what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her. A few seconds later, a little boy toddled next to Lin._

_"Lin, why? I love you!" Tenzin yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he looked from the man and the little boy._

_"No you didn't. You love Kala." Lin said as she closed the door, leaving Tenzin outside. He leaned against the door and put his hands on his face as he continued crying._

_"This has to be a dream." He called out as he left the apartment, tears still flowing from his eyes as he made the journey back to his own home._

_'There's no love for me.' He thought to himself as he landed in front of his home and went in, being welcomed by Kala and his family._

* * *

**_Present_**

"Tenzin. Wake up." A familiar voice yelled at him. He writhed around until he felt a pair of lips capture his. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a naked Lin straddling him.

"Lin. Oh Lin. It was a dream." He yelled out, making Lin jump off of him and back on to her side of the bed.

"What was a dream?" She asked as she leaned against her elbow and looked at him. He smiled at pulled her in for a kiss.

"I dreamt that we broke up because I loved someone else." He told her, making her smile disappear from her face.

"Airhead, you better not be thinking about breaking up with me." She warned him, making a pout appear on her face. Tenzin laughed as he kissed her pouted lips.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you." He said as he gently pushed her back on the mattress. She gasped in surprise as he started kissing her neck.

After that, Tenzin took dominice and they spent the first part of their day wrapped up in bliss, both knowing that they'll never leave each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, as you may have noticed, I bumped the rating up to T because I'm now writing material for teens. I may even bump the rating up to M sometime during either this month or next month. Please R&R. Another thing about this chapter is that there will be feels. Also, I really couldn't think of a song for this. So the song selection is yours.**

* * *

No Name Chapter

Lin laid in bed, her fiancée in the bathroom as he prepared for bed. She got out of bed and went to her mirror, looking at the sparkling betrothal necklace that now rested on her slim neck. She ran her fingers over the carving, admiring the carving on the rounded charm.

Her fiancée, Tenzin stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her. He smiled at her and stepped up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and held her close to him. She smiled and leaned back, letting him kiss her neck.

"Mm, Airhead what are your plans for tonight?" She mumbled out as his kisses lead up to her jawline. He paused momentarily to answer her question.

"Not much. I just thought we take this slow and enjoy the night before we have to start the wedding planning." He whispered as he kissed his way up to her ear and nibbled on it, causing a small moan to come out of her mouth.

She turned around in his arms and captured his lips with hers. He sucked on her bottom lip, flicking his tongue out and rubbed it against her lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue went inside.

"Mm, sounds like someone is frisky this evening." Lin whispered as they pulled apart for air, much to Tenzin's dismay.

"What can I say. I'm with the most loveliest woman in the world. Besides, I asked her to marry me and she accepted." Tenzin said in a low husky voice, making Lin smile and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lin whispered and wiggled her way out of his grasp. When she slipped away, Tenzin groaned in protest as she walked away, swaying her hips just to tease him.

Lin heard him muttering as she went down the hall, making her chuckle as she went in the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out the tea kettle. She put water in it and placed the kettle on the stove.

She heard the shower water start running, knowing well that Tenzin got in the shower. She went back to her room and stopped in front of the hall mirror. She looked at the carving and smiled. The carving was of both air ad earth symbols, combining together and forming a new life. She smiled and saw the little sparkles coming from the ribbon. She remembered the crystals that were on the ribbon, smiling but was snapped out of her thoughts as the tea kettle screamed out, indicating the tea being done boiling.

She went back into the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. She poured herself a cup and sat down at the table. She quietly sipped her tea and enjoyed the silence minus the shower running.

Just then, a thought came across her mind and a smirk came across her face. She quickly finished her tea. She went to her room and quickly discarded her clothes. She pulled on a silk robe and went to her closet. She pulled out extra pillows and put them on her side of the bed. When she heard the shower turn off, she quickly finished and dimmed the lights and left the room.

She sat at the table, waiting for his presence. After a few minutes of waiting, Tenzin came in only wearing his briefs and his body glimmering from the drops of water remaining.

"It's getting late. You should be going to bed." He whispered to her as he stepped closer to her. She stood up and went to the counter to dump out the tea kettle.

Tenzin walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting Lin lean back into his hold. She felt the water remaining on his body soak into the robe, causing her to shiver.

Lin let a small moan slip out her mouth as he began sucking on her pulse. She leaned forward, making him pick her up and place her on the kitchen counter. Lin wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms never leaving her waist as he continued sucking her neck.

"Tenzin, lets move to the bedroom." She whispered out, making him chuckle.

"Darling, if you were trying to make me change my mind, you had a poor attempt." He whispered in a husky voice, a voice he knew that drove Lin crazy.

"Shut up and do it." Lin said in a threatening voice, making Tenzin hoist her off the counter and carried her to her room which they spent the night in wonderous bliss.

* * *

That next morning, Lin awoke with her body sore. She heard light snoring next to her. She turned her head and saw Tenzin lying on his back, his mouth open, and snoring. She slightly giggled and turned on her side. She placed an elbow up and rested her head on her hand, tracing shapes on his chest.

Tenzin slightly stirred and finally opened his eyes. He saw Lin laying on her side and tracing shapes on his chest. She smiled when he saw his stormy grey eyes shining brightly.

"Good morning." She whispered out to him.

"Good morning to you." He said back, reaching a hand and tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We should go tell our parents about our engagement." Lin suggested and started getting out of bed. Tenzin was quick and pinned her back down on the bed using his body.

"How about later on?" He asked her, now showering kisses on her neck, glancing at the necklace he made for her.

"Mm, sure." She said and rolled them over so that she was on top.

* * *

After their 'early morning activities', they finally told their family, earning congratulations from everyone. Toph lightly punched the both of them as her way of saying congratulation.

"Let's start planning a wedding!" Aang shouted as he grabbed the adults and took them to the dining room to help them plan.

"I think your dad has been waiting for this day." Lin said as they made their way to the dining room.

"I couldn't agree more." Tenzin said, looking at his father who was currently talking off Toph's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well another update! You may have noticed that I changed my pen name. Well, I got tired of the other one and I remembered how to type that in my native language. But anyway, R&R please.**

* * *

Don't You Wanna Stay

It was late. Tenzin and Lin were out walking in the now falling snow. Lin looked up at the sky, smiling and running from Tenzin's grasp on her hand. They were walking in the park, enjoying the crisp, cold winter air.

"Tenzin, isn't this lovely?" She yelled at him, now standing in the middle of the park. He slightly chuckled and walked over to her. When he approached her, she was twirling around, something that she never does.

"Lin, it's getting late." He said, making her stop twirling around. For being a tough twenty year old police caption, she only let Tenzin see her inner child. She looked at him with her green eyes, the snowflakes falling perfectly in her curly black hair, making her look even more beautiful than she already does.

"Tenzin, for once please don't be serious. This is the first winter storm in the city. Please let loose and have fun." Lin scolded him, her breath coming out when she talked.

Tenzin chuckled once again and stepped to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Lin, it really is getting late. We should be heading home now." He whispered, making Lin pout as she rested her head on his chest. The cold air blasted against them, making them both shudder.

"Fine, let's go home." Lin reluctantly agreed, letting him lead her out of the park and head to her apartment. Tenzin looked over at her, noticing her pout still on her face. He stopped walking, turning his body towards his, leaning down and kissed her pouted lips.

"Why do you have to be such buzz kill?" She asked when he pulled away, making Tenzin scowl.

"Lin, please don't call me that." He slightly complained, making Lin drop her pout and replacing it with a smirk. She laughed at him and kissed him, making him return the kiss. When they both pulled apart, Tenzin took her hand and they continued walking towards the apartment.

As they walked, more snow fell. Lin watched as they landed, looking at the different forms, and trying to catch some on her tongue. Tenzin silently chuckled at her childish acts, making him remember how she acted as a child.

When they approached the apartment building, they both went inside. Lin guided him up the stairs towards her apartment. When they got to her front door, she turned around and kissed him. He pushed her against the door and deepened the kiss, both trying to keep quiet to not disturb the neighbors.

When he pulled away from her, she groaned in frustration as she pouted once again. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. She pulled on his growing beard and kissed him fully on his lips, her tongue begging for an entrance.

"Please stay with me?" She asked him, whispering against his lips.

"I wish I could my love. But I have to teach a class tomorrow morning." He whispered back and began pulling away from her.

Lin reacted quicker and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her so he won't escape.

"Don't you want to stay? It's to cold for you to wait for the ferry. I'm almost certain they had already closed for the night." Lin said to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck.

"Lin, these are new acolytes I need to teach. My father is expecting me to come home tonight." He explained to her, hoping she would let him go.

Lin bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not if she should let him go. She loosened her arms around him but quickly held him tighter again.

"Please Tenzin. It's a cold and chilly night." Lin begged, feeling slightly ashamed since she never begged in her entire life.

"I really want to. Honestly, I want to. But my teaching starts early in the morning." He whispered, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Lin rose a hand and laced her fingers within his, never wanting this moment to end.

"Not even for a few minutes?" She asked, hoping he'll stay, even if it's only for a short period of time.

Tenzin slightly hesitated, looking in her green eyes which made him melt. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, finally saying, "Sure. But only for a few minutes."

Lin smiled brightly as she pulled out her keys, never leaving his sight as she stuck the key in the lock and unlocked it.

When they entered her apartment, she quickly kicked off her shoes as he removed his cloak. She turned around and jumped into his arms, making him catch her before they both fall to the floor.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked as she placed her feet back down on the ground. Tenzin nodded a yes, making Lin walk towards the kitchen.

He decided to wander around the apartment, looking at the pictures she had of them. He settled in the couch and looked at the flowers he recently bought her, which now stood proudly in the middle of the coffee table.

Lin then came into the room, a tray filled with small treats, two cups of tea, and a kettle of steaming tea.

"I made jasmine tea. I hope it's alright." She told him and placed the tray on the table.

"Jasmine tea us fine. Thank you." She thanked her and reached for a cup. She reached for her own and grabbed a fruit tart from the plate which was overflowing with Tenzin's favorite treats.

"Lin, I love you." He declared and placed his cup on the table. Lin followed his moves and placed her own cup on the table.

"Yes. I do know that." She answered as she leaned into his side, swinging her legs on the couch as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Spirits, I need to leave. What does the weather look like?" Tenzin slightly yelled as he got up. He went to the window and looked outside, seeing a full blown blizzard outside.

"Tenzin, please stay. Don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight in a big, cozy bed?" She asked, stepping up behind him and wrapped her arms around him once again.

"Sure. That blizzard seems pretty bad. I'll explain to my father why I didn't come home." He finally said, twirling her around and picked her up bridal style and carried her towards her room.

When they got to her room, he placed her back on the floor to let her change into her pajamas. He closed the door and took off his clothes, leaving him in his underwear as he climbed in bed.

Shortly after, Lin got in and covered herself with the blankets and Tenzin's body warmth as she snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, Tenzin." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, my love." He whispered back and he too, fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update! I was gonna update earlier but I got addicted to this game on my mom's phone and I played it until her phone died. Now, I had to get off my lazy ass, grab my laptop, turn it on, and log onto here. Also, this might be my longest chapter ever because I've been wanting to type up my own chapter of a Linzin wedding. Anyway, please R&R. Another thing is that there is two people who sing it and the one I'm typing this chapter about is by Carrie Underwood. Another coincidence was that I was typing this while watching The Wedding Planner haha. **

* * *

Ever Ever After

It was a big day. The entire city has been awaiting this wonderful day for many years. That night, two adults from the family of heroes that helped end the hundred year war were going to show the entire world their love and passion for one another. Tenzin, the first airbender born in more than a hundred years and the avatar's son was getting married to the esteemed chief of police, Lin Beifong, daughter of the world's greatest earthbender, Toph Beifong.

The morning of the wedding, Lin had awoken with a smile on her face. She saw her clock and rolled over in her bed, missing the presence of her future husband. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a soft knock coming from her door. She groaned and took the blankets off her. She got out od bed and walked towards the door.

When she approached the door, she ran her foot over the floor. She didn't feel a presence and opened the door. A piece of paper fell from the door. She bent down and picked it up as she unfolded the note. She smiled as she read it and closed the door.

_To my lovely future wife,  
Our day has finally arrived! I won't be able to see you until tonight my love. But when I do, you'll be looking beautiful in your wedding dress. We've been best friends ever since we were babies, but I couldn't ask for another best friend. When you turned sixteen, I confessed my feelings for you. You returned the same feelings for me, making me the most happiest person alive. I've seen you at your best, your worst, and everything else. But most importantly, I love you Lin Beifong! I can't wait until we start a brand new future together as husband and wife._

When she finished reading the note, she carefully folded the letter back up and placed it on her vanity, next to a copy of the wedding invitation everyone has been waiting for. She looked again at the clock and noticed that her mother, aunt Katara, aunt Suki, Kya, and Ursa were supposed to come over for a small girls day before Lin had to walk down the aisle.

When she walked out of her room, she heard another knock. She went to the door and opened it, seeing her mother, aunts, Kya, and Ursa standing on the other side. She almost went deaf when she heard Katara, Suki, Kya, and Ursa squeal out in excitement. The breath was knocked out of her when they pounced on her and enveloped her in hugs.

"Today's the day!"

"Are you nervous? Excited?"

"I can't believe you two are finally getting married!"

"What's for breakfast?"

Katara, Suki, Kya, and Ursa looked at Toph when she asked her question. Lin tried her best to muffle her laugh when the other women looked at her mother, but a snort escaped from her, making Toph start laughing.

"Beifongs." They all whispered to themselves as they watched the bride and her mother hold their stomachs as they leaned against the wall to support themselves.

"Toph, it's your daughters wedding and all you can say is 'what's for breakfast?'" Katara scolded her as they stopped laughing. Toph wiped away small tears that started forming from her laughter.

"Don't worry mom, Katara will make breakfast." Lin said, slightly nudging Katara towards the kitchen. Katara rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen to make them all breakfast before the festivities.

* * *

On the island, Tenzin finished his meditation and looked at the rising sun. He smiled as he stood up, dusting off his robes and made his way up to the temple.

"Today's the day we've all been waiting for. Tonight, everyone would get to witness the communion of Avatar Aang's son Tenzin and Toph Beifong's daughter Lin Beifong. The whole city is anxiously waiting for seven o clock tonight where everyone could watch these two show the entire world their love." He heard the radio announce as he passed some acolytes, noticing some wet tears coming from a few of the girls younger than him.

"Congratulations Master Tenzin!"

"We can hardly wait for the wedding!"

"Thanks." Tenzin praised back when the male acolytes congratulated him. He continued walking until he found his father, sitting in the dining room, sipping tea and going over some last minute prep for the wedding.

"Good morning father." Tenzin praised, sitting down next to him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Aang was going over the seating arrangement.

"Good morning son." Aang answered and placed the paper down.

"Today's the day son. You're finally getting married to the love of your life." Aang said, patting his back, making Tenzin chuckle.

"Father, I'm very nervous. What if she changes her mind? What if something goes wrong? What if she runs away while she's walking down the aisle?" Tenzin rambled on, making Aang laugh.

"Son, calm down. She loves you very much. You're just have wedding jitters." Aang reassured him.

"How do you know father?"

"Years ago when I was about to marry your mother, I was going absolute bonkers. I meditated, I ate, but none of that made me calm down. I probably wanted to make your Aunt Toph bury me to the center of the earth because that's how crazy I was going. But when I saw your mother walk down the aisle, wearing an absolutely beautiful water tribe dress, my jitters went away."

Tenzin nodded in understanding just when they both heard a knock coming from the door. Aang stood up to go answer the door, leaving Tenzin sitting as he thought about what Aang had said.

"Where's my little brother at?" A loud voice boomed out, making Tenzin jump as he saw Bumi, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang come into the room.

"Hey little bro. So, do you plan on knocking up Lin during the honeymoon?" Bumi asked out loud, making Tenzin turn a deep shade of red as Bumi started laughing once again. Sokka was trying to not laugh, Zuko rolled his eyes, and Aang shook his head in disappointment.

"Bumi, don't say anything like that." Aang scolded, making Bumi stop laughing.

"Now, why don't we have some breakfast?" Aang asked, stepping into the kitchen to warm up the food Katara had prepared before leaving to go help the bride get ready for the big night.

* * *

At Lin's apartment, Katara ushered Lin into the bathroom to take a shower, making Lin protest.

"Lin, you need to be clean for your wedding. Now get your butt in that shower and scrub yourself." Katara ordered as she closed the door, hearing Lin grumble. She stayed to make sure she gets in. When she heard the shower running and Lin stepping in, she went to the others and sat back down.

"Why make her get in the shower? All she needs is a nice healthy coating of earth." Toph asked, shoveling more food into her mouth.

"She doesn't need the earth. It's her big day and she needs to be clean when she walks down that aisle." Kya spoke up as he picked up her glass and took a sip of water. Ursa and Suki nodded in agreement, making Toph roll her eyes.

"Ok, it is now twelve. We need to hurry if we want to make it to the island by two." Katara announced as she clapped her hands as she stood up. She picked up her plate and put it in the sink, followed by Kya who had everyone else's plates with her.

When they heard a door slam, everyone turned and saw Lin coming down the hall, wearing sweats and a tank top. She stopped walking when she saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" She asked, making everyone turn away from her and doing what they were doing. She raised an eyebrow as she sat down.

"Lin, please get ready. We'll be leaving soon." Katara said, not looking up from scrubbing the plate she was working on.

"Ok." Lin said uncertain as she got up and went towards her room.

"Nice Sugar Queen. But how are we supposed to sneak her on the island with Tenzin seeing her?" Toph asked, now turning her attention towards Katara who was putting away the dishes.

"Don't worry, I already discussed this with Aang." Katara said, gathering her things and putting them in her bag. She went to the closet and got a big jacket out.

"Where are we going?" Lin asked when she came back in, her hair now in a ponytail as she grabbed some last minute things. She had a box that contained the ring she made herself for Tenzin, some hair clips, her shoes, and the little jewelry she had.

"We are heading towards the island." Katara announced, making Lin tense up a little.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the groom before the wedding?" She asked as she turned around. Katara nodded but said, "Yes, but I already told Aang and we have a plan so that Tenzin doesn't see you."

Lin nodded in agreement as they made their way out the door.

"Wait, I need to get something." Lin said and quickly went back in. She went to her room and grabbed the letter off her vanity. She quickly read it again and left the room. She met up with the others and closed the door and locked it up.

* * *

After eating their breakfast and having Tenzin washed up, he sat down only wearing his pants. He watched the waves crash together softly. He smiled at the thought of being married along the shore when he heard someone call his name.

"Master Tenzin?" He turned around and saw one of his younger students, Pema standing behind him.

"Pema? Spirits you scared me." He jumped up. Pema giggled and looked at his muscles, swooning over how they looked and how they must feel.

_Wow, Lin Beifong sure is lucky._Pema thought to herself until she was brought out of her thoughts when Tenzin cleared his throat.

"Did you want to speak with me?" Tenzin asked, hoping to get away since he caught her looking at his chest.

"I just wanted to offer you my congratulations and thanks for sending me an invitation." Pema quickly said, never looking up at him.

"You're welcome Pema. I had to convince Lin to send you one, but she gave in and sent you one. She even wrote them herself." Tenzin beamed, making Pema drop her smile. She was about to say more but Tenzin spoke first.

"I really love her. Sometimes, I dream that she's going to tell me that she's pregnant. I hope she is, because that'll be the best wedding gift." Tenzin said, going into a thinking state, thinking about how their baby would look.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the wedding." Pema said and ran off, leaving Tenzin still thinking about their baby.

"Tenzin, can you please come here. We need to make sure the length of the sleeves aren't to long." Aang called out. Tenzin walked away, just as the girls ran by.

When Tenzin went into the room, he saw his father trying to measure out the sleeves.

"I thought we had a perfect measure?" He asked when he stepped in the room. Aang looked up and smiled.

"We do. I thought one sleeve was longer. You can go." Aang said and shooed him off, leaving a confused Tenzin. Tenzin decided to go to his room and meditate until it was time for the final fitting.

* * *

When the girls got to the acolyte side of the island, they went into a room where all of Lin's items, her dress, shoes, make-up, and more were waiting to be used for the night. Lin collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and kicked off her sandals.

"Aunt Katara, why can't I wear these shoes for the wedding? They're much more comfortable." Lin asked as she held up the holey sandal in her hand. Katara, Ursa, Kya, and Suki shook their heads no and started sorting through the make-up.

Lin groaned and flipped over on the bed so that her face was down.

"Lin, we need to start doing your make-up. It's one thirty and the wedding starts at-" Suki started saying before Lin interrupted and faced up on her back.

"I know what time my own wedding starts." Lin snapped, making Suki jump slightly. Toph smirked at her daughter's actions and walked over to her. She sat down on the bed next to her.

"Lin, you need to do these girly stuff," Toph started, making the others scoff at what she said but Lin smirked, "because today is your day. You get to show everyone that Twinkletoes Jr is yours and only yours." Toph finished as Lin looked over at the others, who were nodding their heads at what Toph said.

"Ok, I will." Lin finally agreed, making Suki take her hand and lead her towards the vanity in the room. The chair faced away from the mirror and Lin sat in it. Suki went behind her and started looking at the cosmetics. She picked up a sparkly silver eyeshadow and went in front of Lin.

"Lin, please close your eyes." Suki instructed as Lin obliged. Suki opened the eyeshadow in her hand and ran a brush along the make-up and began dabbing her eyes. Lin scrunched her eyes at first but relaxed when she felt someone squeeze her shoulder. Suki repeated the same thing and finished. She reached behind her and got a small container of eyeliner and opened it.

"Lin, I'm putting on eyeliner. Don't scrunch your eyes because it's liquid and dries very quickly." Suki said and Lin nodded. Suki dipped the brush in the eyeliner and began running the brush on her eyelid near her eyelashes. Lin felt the cool liquid run across her eye and didn't move or breath until Suki did the other eye.

"You can open your eyes now." Suki said and Lin fluttered her eyes.

"Can I look in the mirror?" Lin asked and began straining her neck to see her reflection but Katara was quicker and fixed her head so that it was facing Suki again.

"Not yet. We're not done with your make-up." Katara said, making Lin groan in frustration. Suki now had a pink container in her hand and was dipping a brush in the container. Suki stepped forward and began painting her lips. When she finished, Lin rubbed her lips together and smacked them together.

"Now can I look?" Lin asked again. Suki nodded and Lin turned around. She gasped at her reflection and her jaw dropped. The silver eyeshadow complimented her eyes, the eyeliner made her eyes bigger, and the lipstick on her lips gave off a little shimmer on her lips.

"Wow." She whispered as she stared at her reflection more.

"Lin, it's almost two. It'll take at least a few hours to do your hair." Katara said, making Lin stay in her seat. Lin groaned and rolled her eyes as she felt water go through her hair and feeling brushes go through her hair.

_This is going to be awhile. _She thought to herself as she winced when she felt her hair get pulled.

* * *

After the tailor finished making adjustments, Tenzin smiled at his reflection.

"I like this. Thanks for suggesting the traditional air nomad formal robes." Tenzin thanked his father, who was nodding his head in approval.

"You're welcome son. Would you like to see the ceremony?" Aang asked, making Tenzin nod his head. Aang beckoned him to follow him as they made their way to the beach. When they got there, Tenzin's eyes widened at the sight. There were lanterns strewn around the nearby trees, there were small candles lighting the aisle, and they were setting up the tent where Lin and Tenzin would say their vows.

"It's wonderful. Lin has a good eye for detail." Tenzin said, making Aang chuckled. Tenzin smacked his forehead when he remembered that Lin was on the police force. Aang nodded when his son realized that Lin was the chief of police.

"What time it?" Tenzin asked, looking up at the sky and saw that the sun was about set.

"It is five. The guests should be arriving soon." Aang said as Tenzin dashed back inside when he saw some guests approached. Aang laughed as he went to go welcome the first few guests.

* * *

"There we go. Your hair done." Katara announced as Lin moved her head and made her stiff neck pop. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair, making her gasp at her reflection. Her hair was even more curlier than it usually was. There was a big bump on her head, the bottom part of her hair hung loosely in curls over her shoulders, and there were panda lilies stuck in her hair along the bump.

"It's wonderful! Thanks you." Lin thanked them and looked out the window. She saw Aang greeting some guests and saw a clock.

"Fuck, it's already five." Lin said, making everyone gather their stuff.

"Lin, get ready. We'll be back to help you zip, tie, and button up your dress." Katara said as she ushered everyone out of the room. Lin walked over to the closet and looked at her dress. She took the dress off the hanger and began dressing in it. When she wiggled into it, she admired herself and zipped up her dress. She liked how the white fabric and jewel embroidered in the dress showed off her figure.

She saw her uncles standing in the doorway. She walked over to them and let them in. She twirled around in her dress, making the silk skirt flutter around her.

"My, my, my. We have a very beautiful bride with us tonight." Sokka said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. She smiled as she hugged him, always feeling a safe comfort when she hugged him.

"You look beautiful Lin." Aang complimented her as he stepped forward to give her his own hug. She returned the hug as her soon-to- be father-in-law stepped away from her. Zuko came up to her and gave her a hug too, Lin smiling as he pulled away.

"Ok people. All the guests have just about shown up. It's six thirty and I need to make some last minute preparations with the bride." Katara said as she came back in. She shooed the guys away as she went over to fix the flowers in Lin's hair, tied the sash around her waist, and made sure she put on the heel.

"I need to get out there. The wedding will start in a few minutes." Katara said before she left. Lin sat down on her bed, holding her stomach and suddenly felt nervous.

* * *

Tenzin waited at the entrance doors, pacing back and forth. He saw all the guests and gulped. He leaned against a beam and took deep breaths. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing Pema once again.

"Pema? Shouldn't you be at your seat?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to say good luck. I hope you have a wonderful life with your new wife." She said to him, bowed, and left to go get her seat.

Then, the music started playing and the doors opened. He quickly straighten his posture and began walking down the aisle. He smiled as he passed the guest, already seeing a few teary eyed people. Then the flower girl Kip, Kya's daughter walked down. Then, everyone stood up once again and the doors opened, revealing Lin.

When Tenzin turned to look, he had to keep his mouth shut as Lin walked down the aisle. He couldn't believe that Lin was wearing a dress and was about to become his wife. When she stood next to him, Aang began the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight, we are gathered here to cummunion my son Tenzin and Lin Beifong. We will here the vows and they will exchange rings. Now, lets here the brides vows." Aang said and the attention turned towards Lin.

"I, Lin Beifong take you as my lawfully wedded husband. I have known you eve. Since we were little. I promise to love you through thick and thin, to hold you close, from sickness, health, and more. I take you as my husband." Lin said, hearing everyone sniffle as some of the guests wiped away their tears.

"Now, let's here the groom say his vows."

Tenzin cleared his voice, straighten his robes, and took out a paper. Lin rolled her eyes at Tenzin's formality but when he started speaking, she listened with full excitement.

"Lin, years ago I've always dreamed about us getting married. We have been through so much that I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to cherish you even more than I usually do, I promise to take care of you, whether you are sick or healthy. I love you Lin Beifong! Forever and always."

When Tenzin finished his vows, every guest had tears in their eyes. Everyone knew they would last forever.

"Now, please exchange your symbolism of marriage." Aang said and they both dug in their pockets to find their rings.

Lin took out her simple wedding band and stuck it on Tenzin's left ring finger as he placed the simple wedding ring with a crystal on her left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tenzin, you may kiss the bride." Aang said, now having his own tears come out. Tenzin already was kissing Lin before Aang finished his sentance. Everyone stood up and applauded as Lin and Tenzin kissed.

When their lips touched, they both felt the familiar spark between them. They kissed until they felt something land on them. Tenzin took her hand and lead them to Oogi, so that they can head to Ember Island for their honeymoon.

As they climbed on, everyone wished them farewell, or congratulations. When Tenzin hit the reins and said "Yip, yip." Oogi took off in the sky.

"Were married Tenzin." Lin whispered, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they crawled over into the saddle.

"Tenzin, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

Lin took and big breath and said, "I'm pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another update. Also, I've finally took the chance and was able to type up full smut. I know I can only do semi smut but I wanted to try it out. Please let me know how I did by reviewing. Also, the rating has changed to M. I hope you enjoy this. So please let me know how I can improve on smut the next time I type more up.**

* * *

Turn Me On

It was a mid afternoon day when Lin Beifong finally got off work. She sighed as she entered her apartment, kicking off her boots and metal bending her uniform off her. She carried it to her room and stored the piece in her closet. She took off her pants and changed into a pair of short shorts. She left her tank top on and pulled her long hair out of the ponytail and let the locks flow freely. She heard a knock coming from her door, making her turn around and went to her door. She ran her foot over and got the heartbeat of the person on the otherside. She smiled widely as she opened the door.

"Hello Tenzin." She said and stepped to him. She saw him blush as he wrapped her in his arms. She placed a kiss on his lips, plunging her tongue in his mouth. His hands decided to travel downward from her hips and cupped her ass, making her moan in their kiss.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work today?" She whispered when he pulled her away. He pecked her nose, making a blush rise on her face.

"I heard you got the afternoon off. So, I pulled some strings and I have the rest of the afternoon off." He said, making her smirk as she pulled him in her apartment.

"Good." She whispered suducivly as she kissed him once again. He picked her up, making her lock her legs around his waist. He carried her to her room, never breaking the kiss. Lin moaned when she felt his hardness press up against her core. He placed her on the bed, climbing on top of her. She reached down between them and felt him, running her hand over his bulge, earning a groan in response.

She locked her legs around him and flipped him over. She straddled his waist as he sat up. He bent her head down and kissed her, running his hands up her smooth legs. He ran his hands up her curve, slipping his hand under her tank top and pulled the hem up. She felt him do that and broke their kiss to take off her tank top, throwing it somewhere in the room.

"My, my, my. Someone's quite frisky." She teased him, rolling her tongue over the R as she spoke. He didn't answer her as he started sucking on her neck. She moaned and rocked her hips, making him groan. His hand slipped under her bindings, running his hand over her nipple. She moaned again as he began rubbing her breast, making the nipple harden.

"Tenzin, please." She whispered out, making hims lay her back on the bed. He slipped his other hand behind her and undid the bindings, taking them in his hand and threw them. He bent his head down and licked her left nipple, making her move under him. He took the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it as his hand rubbed her right nipple.

Lin had enough and pushed him back. She un-tucked his robes and almost ripped them when she got frustrated. He chuckled and helped her remove the robes. She once again straddled him and licked his pressure point. He moaned, making Lin smirk as she started licking her way down his chest. She looked up momentarily and saw his bulge. She gave him an evil smirk and began teasing him. She ran her fingers up his bulge, making him hiss and buck his hips.

Lin continued until she crawled on top of him. She struggled to remove his pants and briefs, making Tenzin stand up. He was quicker and began pulling off her shorts and underwear. She laid down as he bent down. He kissed her slit, making her buck her hips. He pulled her closer and spreaded her legs farther apart. He licked her cilt, making her moan out in pleasure. He licked his way up and stuck his finger in her. He began moving it in and out and added another finger, much to Lin's pleasure. He moved both fingers in and out of her, hearing her moan and take in big breaths when he hit her sweet spots.

"Tenzin." She moaned out, making him stop and pull his fingers out. He swiftly pulled off both his briefs and pants. Lin swung herself as her face was facing his erection. She took him in her hand, making him groan. She began pumping him in her hand, taking him in her mouth. She sucked and licked him, as she continued pumping him.

Tenzin finally had enough and climbed over her. He lined her hips with his and kissed her hard and passionately as he began sliding himself in her. When he was fully inside her, she rocked her hips to make him go in deeper. He began a slow rythem, making her and him rock their hips together. He began picking up speed and plunged into her, making himself go in deeper and hearing their skin slapping together. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned louder and louder, making him speed up even more. She finally came, making her walls squeeze him tightly. He tried to prolong her climax but came himself.

He collapsed on top of her, making Lin raise a hand and pat his head. He turned his head to the side and and kissed her neck. He lightly nipped her skin and relaxed it by running his tongue over the bite mark. He pulled out of her and laid down next to him.

"I love you Lin." He whispered, running his hand over her cheek and stroked her chin.

"Love you too Ten." She whispered and kissed him. She stood up and headed towards her bathroom.

"Care to join me in the shower?" She asked him, making his jump up as he felt his penis get bigger. She laughed at him as they both entered the bathroom, where they had their second round of a pleasurable afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Update! Ok so this song was stuck in my head almost all freakin day long. So, I decided to just type a chapter using the song. One thing I need to say, well actually two things, I'm thinking of having someone collaberate with me on this story. Two, I'm willing to hear any song suggestions and I will type a chapter with that song. PM me if you want a song or if you want to help me write a chapter. R&R please.**

* * *

Wild Ones

"Lin, we shouldn't do this." Tenzin said, trying to push his girlfriend off of him. He was half naked along with Lin. They were in the living room of his home on the couch. Lin pouted as she leaned back up. Tenzin sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist as he sat up.

"Why not? We have the entire temple to ourselves for a couple of days since your parents and my mother had to go to the fire nation along with uncle Sokka and aunt Suki. Kya's down at the southern water tribe and Bumi is in the united nations. Why can't we do it?" Lin asked, now grinding her hips against his swelling crotch, making him hold back a grunt.

"What about the acolytes. They might hear us." Tenzin said through clenched teeth. Lin saw this and continued grinding her hips against his, making him grunt and making her moan.

"So? Let them hear. They still have innocent minds." Lin said, leaning in and kissed him. She ran her tongue against his lips, begging for an entrance. She rolled her hips once more, making him moan and her tongue invading his.

"Yes I know that, but they won't be the same if they find out it's their teacher who made all those noises with his girlfriend." Tenzin said when he broke the kiss, much to Lin's dismay.

"Please Tenzin. We haven't done it in awhile and I need to feel you touch my skin." Lin said, practically begging, which made her curse herself for begging. Tenzin thought about it until he headed to the door and closed it. He locked it and placed a chair under the door knob so no one could disturb them or see them naked and making love on his couch.

"Just this once. I still feel awkward about doing it here." Tenzin said before he was cut off by Lin's lips on his. He began sucking on them, making Lin moan. He took the advantage and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He explored her mouth, feeling every inch, nook, and crany of her mouth.

Lin grinded her hips again, feeling his hardness against her thigh, making her moan again. He decided to push her down against the couch, kissing and licking his way down her neck and didn't stop until he reached her neck. He bit down on her flesh, making her moan and he quickly soothed it with her tongue and sucked on the flesh.

Her hand traveled down his stomach and past his hips until she reached her destination. She cupped his length and began teasing him. She ran her fingers up and down his length, making him moan as his own hand traveled down her taut stomach, not stopping until he reached her womanhood. He felt her heat pulsing against his hand and began giving her the same treatment she was giving him.

"Tenzin." He heard her whisper out and decided to stop his hand, making her groan in frustration. He climbed off the couch and was on his knees. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, sliding the garment down her smooth legs. She raised her hips and legs to give him a little assistance, making him take them off and throw them behind his head.

He turned his head towards her swollen clit, seeing her juices escaping her. He spreaded her legs father apart and eased himself between her, feeling her wetness against his chest as he kissed her. He lightly kissed her down her neck, her breast coverings, her stomach and down her waist. He decided to torture her and skipped her clit, making Lin groan in disappointment. He sucked on her inner thigh, kissing his way up her leg until he finally reached her womanhood, more wet than it was before. He took a deep breath and pressed his mouth against her, making her moan. He sucked on her, tasting her juices and licked her.

"Tenzin, please." She moaned against her heavy breathing. Tenzin looked up at her, now using his fingers to pleasure her. He stuck them inside her, feeling her warm wet heat surround his fingers. He started a slow pace, moving them back and forth. He saw Lin's face scrunched up and decided to speed his pace, moving them deeper within her. She moaned and cried out his name, making him speed his pace up more. He bent down and kissed the top of her swollen clit and licked that spot when he felt her quiver from the touch of his lips. Her walls tighten around his finger, bringing her to her climax and her juices escaped her. He bent his head and licked up her sweet essence, making Lin moan out.

"You my love, have amazing fingers." Lin complemented him, now sitting straight up. He stepped forward to her, seeing her eying the growing bulge still confined in his briefs. She reached out and cupped him, making him moan. She slipped her slender fingers inside his waistband and pulled them down, seeing his erection jump out. Tenzin stepped out of his briefs, kicking them aside as he stood in front of Lin.

"Let me give you pleasure." Lin whispered before placing a kiss on his tip. She began pumping him slowly, taking him in her mouth. She sucked and licked him, making him grunt. Lin used one hand to reach down and cup his balls, now massaging him.

"Lin." She heard him grunt, knowing that he was coming closer to his climax. She repeatedly stroked him and sucked him until she tasted a semi salty taste hit her throat. She pulled him out of her mouth with a pop, licking her lips as he climbed on top of her again. Lin was on the bottum as Tenzin used his arms to support his weight. He used one hand to reach down and postition his tip with her opening.

Lin bent her head down and saw him disappear inside her, filling her up completely as another moan escaped her swollen lips. Tenzin started moving inside her slowly, hearing her whisper out a small chorus of "ohs".

When he looked into her eyes, he began speeding up his pace, making himself go in deeper. She moaned when his tip touched a spot she never knew exsisted. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving her hips as she tried to match his rythem.

Tenzin stopped, making Lin growl until she hooked her legs around his and flipped them over. She was now straddling him as she began rocking her hips back and forth, letting her hips do all the work. She bent down and kissed him, still moving her hips when she sat straight up. She felt his hands be placed on her hips, holding her still as she continued bucking her hips back and forth. She sped her pace up when she felt his hand start rubbing her clit, making her moan.

"Lin." He grunted and wrapped his arms around her legs and picked her up. He carried her to a nearby wall and placed her back against the wall. He started thrusting into her from below, making Lin arch her back against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned away from the walls, now pounding into her at a speed she could hardly keep up with. She moaned more and more until her walls tighten around him, bringing them both to their climax. Tenzin carried her back to the couch and sat down, letting Lin take over.

She started rolling her hips slowly as she tried to prolong their orgasms, until she stopped. She got off his lap and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Wasn't that the best Tenzin?" She asked him, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her, letting her scoot closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat slow down.

"To be honest, it was the best. It was more than fun." Tenzin answered truthfully as he kissed her.

"Good, now lets get dressed. I'm pretty sure we had dinner reservations tonight." Lin said and got off the couch. She started dressing until she noticed him just standing there, still naked.

"Lin, I love you. I really do." He said as he began dressing himself.

"I love you too Tenzin. More than you'll ever know." She answered him and finished dressing. She waited for him to finshed and they walked out of the room and headed to the ferry to enjoy their evening together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another update! I listened to this song on Friday and was thinking to myself, "What if Lin was a singer?" So, being myself, I decided that I would take the chance and type up a chapter of Lin singing. The song is by Hayden Panettiere. Also, this is when Tenzin is turning twenty and Lin is nineteen. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or songs in this chapter**

* * *

I Still Believe

Tenzin strolled along the island, enjoying the warm spring air. He breathed in a deep breath, continuing on his way until he heard a voice coming from a deep part along the bushes. He grew curious and decided to investigate. He was careful to not step on twigs, rocks, or bump into the bushes as he made his way to the voice. As he grew closer to the voice, he reconized the voice as his girlfriend Lin Beifong.

When he got to her, he saw her laying on her stomach on a patch of grass, a book in front of her and a pencil in her hand. At first, he thought she was going school work until he saw that the book was a book on fire nation history.

He saw that her legs and feet were kicked up in the air as she tapped the pencil against her cheek and hummed a little tune to herself and smiled as she wrote something down. He sat down and quietly watched her.

"'Cause I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be..." He heard her sing out, making him stop breathing. He never heard her sing before and hearing her sing for the first time, made his heart melt. She sang like a sweet bell, unlike her tough voice she used when she talked or wanted something done.

"Yeah, that sound's alright." He heard her speak, and peeked through the branches of the bush he was sitting next to. He saw her smile at the progress she made as she sat up, making him freeze up. He saw a rock next to her and placed her feet on it, making him sigh in relief.

"I'm sure Tenzin would love this." He heard her whisper to herself, making him stop and think to himself as he let those words process through his mind. He decided to crawl away, hoping she wouldn't hear the bushes move as he crawled away.

_What was Lin talking about? _He thought to himself as he walked away, now confused at what she said. He kept the thought in his head until he realized something, his twentith birthday was coming up.

_Is that what she meant? She hoped I would like something on my birthday. _The thought kept going through his head. When he stopped walking, he sat down on a grassy field on the island where the bison are let loose and can graze, eat, or do whatever they wanted.

"Tenzin?!" He heard Lin's voice come over the quietness. He looked up and saw her wearing a pair of shorts that reached her mid calf, a white tank top, and her long hair up in a ponytail.

"Hello Lin." He greeted her, standing up and brushing the grass off him. He opened his arms and she stepped to him, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers wrapping around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, placing a small kiss on his nose as a deep blush rose on his cheeks.

"Just needed to get away from the chaos of my brother." He answered her, making her nod in agreement. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat softly as he swayed them back and forth in the gentle breeze.

"Are you excited?" She whispered to him, making him look at her with a confused look.

"Excited about what?" He asked her, making her chuckle and step slightly away from him.

"Your twentith birthday! You're finally going to teach a class of your own, you can finally get to fly your own air bison." Lin said, smiling her smile of white teeth.

"Yes, I am. Also, it'll be the best birthday with you by my side." He said, making her own blush rise on her cheeks as he bent her head up and kissed her softly on her lips.

* * *

On his twentith birthday, he watched everyone mingle. He sighed as he sat down at a table. His parents invited all the acolytes, their friend, and some important people from the city to come celebrate with a small party outdoors.

_Where is Lin? She should be here._ He thought to himself as he stepped away from the party and decided to take a walk along the bushes. He saw the city lights and smiled. When he found himself in the same clearing he found Lin in earlier in the previous weeks, he saw laterns hung in the trees and lit up the grassy path. He saw Lin standing in the middle, wearing a white dress and flats.

"Happy birthday my love." She said, stepping to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back when she kissed him first.

"Why are you not at the party?" He asked her as she pulled him down on a blanket. She shrugged her shoulders as she dug around in the basket on her side and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of lychee juice.

"Because, I couldn't give you your birthday gift with all those people watching." She said and looked at him, seeing him blushing madly and stuttering on his next words.

"I'm not talking about that. I had wrote a song out for you." She said and pulled out a small guitar and held his close to her. Tenzin nudged her, encouraging her to continue. She strummed the strings and started humming before she started singing.

"Somehow I know I will find a way,  
To a brighter day in the sun.  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me,  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one.  
I won't give up on this feeling,  
And nothing could keep me away.

'Cause I still believe in destiny.  
That you and I were meant to be,  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for a while.  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles.  
It's such a wondrous feeling,  
I know that my heart can't be wrong.

'Cause I still believe in destiny.  
That you and I were meant to be,  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

Enough to make miracles, change everything.  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing.  
Love is forever when you fallIt's the greatest power of all.

Oh I still believe in destiny.  
That you and I were meant to be,  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.

Yes, I still believe, believe in love  
I still believe in love!  
I still believe, believe in love."

When she finished the song, she looked at Tenzin, who had a wide smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her again, making her return the kiss.

"Do you like it?" She asked him, now suddenly feeling shy at the song. She refused to look in the eye until he bent her face up and looked her straight in the eye. He kissed her again and gave her his answer.

"Yes, I love it. It was amazing Lin, you have an amazing voice." He said, now kissing and hugging her and they spent the rest of the night together, eating, cuddling, and enjoying each others company.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another update. Sorry for not updating lately but I've been busy trying to finish one of my other stories and now, I can focus on this one and two more of stories. Please R&R. Also, this is one of my favorite songs now and I listened to it and decided to go ahead and type up this new chapter.**

* * *

Kiss You

After enjoying an afternoon at downtown Republic City, Tenzin and Lin Beifong walked over towards a cafe to get an early dinner. They've been together for only six months, but they were going strong and proved to anyone who doubted their relationship that they were meant to be.

As they waited for a table, Tenzin drifted off to a conversation that he had with his brother before he left for his date with Lin.

_Tenzin stood in front of his mirror, he glanced over his small scruffy beard, debating whether or not he should shave. Just then, he heard his brother Bumi pounding on the door, "Little brother. You've been in there for an hour. Let me in!" _

_Tenzin sighed as he walked over to the door and opened it, exposing Bumi holding his fists in the air and about to bang on the door once again._

_"What is it Bumi? I need to finish getting ready for my date with Lin tonight." Tenzin asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Bumi pulled down his fists and walked over to Tenzin._

_"That's why I'm here. You've been together with her for half a year already and you haven't had your first kiss together yet. What's taking you two so long?" Bumi asked in a teasing voice._

_"We did have a first kiss. One the night we got together. We shared a kiss." Tenzin defended himself, making Bumi chuckle and shake his head in disapproval._

_"Tenzin, it was a spur of the moment. You had to kiss to prove each other that you were meant to be. But, your real offical first kiss is when you've been together for a certian amount of time and you want it to feel special." Bumi said, raising his fists up and bringing them back down for a dramatic effect._

_Tenzin rolled his eyes as he looked over at the clock, seeing the time._

_"Oh no. I have to meet Lin in a few minutes. We're going to meet in the park and go to the carnival downtown." Tenzin said, noticing Bumi's absense when he had started talking about his date._

When he finished thinking of the conversation, he turned his attention towards Lin, running his fingers through her shoulder length black curly hair. He finally noticed that she was wearing a bright green tank top with black shorts and had on black sandals.

"What were you thinking about Tenzin?" Lin asked as they were led to a table.

"A conversation I had with Bumi. It was nothing much." Tenzin said, hoping that she'll drop the subject.

"Really? I'm interested in your conversation. What were you two talking about?" Lin asked as she slid into the booth, Tenzin following her and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as they looked over the menu.

"It's nothing really." Tenzin stammered, hoping she didn't sense him lying.

"Well, judging by your heartbeat from my sesmic sense, it is something big. Spill it." Lin said, making Tenzin look under the table. Sure enoough, her foot was out of her sandal.

"Well, you know when we got together, we shared a kiss right? Well, he came up to me and asked me when we would finally have our first kiss. Well, I told him that we already had it but he didn't listen." Tenzin finally said, making Lin raise an eyebrow.

"That;s whats been on your mind all day? Well, how about this, we go back to the island and I can earthbend his sorry butt into the ocean?" Lin asked, making Tenzin shake his head no.

"Can we just forget about this Lin and enjoy a quiet evening together?" Tenzin asked her, making her pout but relecuntaly agree.

* * *

After their dinner, they headed down towards the park and decided to take a walk. Tenzin reached down beside them and locked his fingers through Lin, stroking his thumb over her hand.

Lin rested her head on his shoulder, making him tilt his head down and placed a kiss on her head.

"Tenzin, lets just kiss. That way Bumi could get off your back about your first kiss." Lin declared, making them stop under a cherry blossem tree. Tenzin looked over at her, looking into her eyes to see if she was ok with it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, cupping her face with his hands. Lin nodded and he bent down, softly placing his lips on top of hers. When they lightly touched each other, there was something different than their previous first kiss. They felt a spark appear, making them deepen the kiss and Tenzin wrapping his arms around her waist, tilting her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I can't believe that Bumi was right. This kiss is better than our first kiss. _Tenzin thought to himself as her pulled away from Lin, her lips more pink and swollen.

"I hate to say this, but Bumi was right. That kiss was better than our real first kiss." Tenzin said, making Lin smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Lin agreed as they continued walking, enjoying the sunset bathing them in a golden glow.

Lin sighed as they continued walking, looking at Tenzin and smiling, tilting her head up and kissing him, making him chuckle as he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**_"Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And let me kiss you"_**

**_- One Direction: Kiss You_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've decided to type up this new chapter. Yes, I barely published the other chapter, but I had this thought in mind and had this song with me so I need to type this out. Please R&R. Also, this chapter may be a little short cause I'm tired and plan on going to sleep as soon as I finish this chapter.**

* * *

Feel This Moment

It was finally time, time for Lin to give birth to hers and her husband Tenzin's first child.

When she went into labor, she was at work on a mission to catch a criminal. She was about to shoot out one of her cables until she felt a sharp pain come from her pelvis, making her drop onto her knees and clutch her stomach. An officer noticed her and ordered the men to finishe the mission as he took her to the hospital.

"Caption, you know that you were due any day now but you wanted to continue with work. Now, here you are out on the battlefield and in labor. Your mother tried warning you not to take this mission..."

Lin tuned him out as she breathed heavily, feeling another contraction hit her as she let out a small scream. She knew she should've listened to her mother but being her stuborn self didn't.

"Just get me to a damn hospital." She yelled at him as another contraction occured. The officer nodded, just as sirens were heard and they came a police moblie appear. The passenger side opened, exposing the chief of police as she made her way towards her daughter.

"I told you to stay at the station. I had a feeling you would've gone into labor today." Toph started scolding as she approached Lin, who was now resting on a rock and had her legs slightly spread apart. She had sweat on her head, her face red, and breathing heavily.

"When is the damn ambulance going to get here?" Lin screamed out, now feeling another sharp pain occur.

"There will be now time. Aunt Katara is on her way down here. There's a possiblity that you may have to deliver the baby here." Toph said, sitting next to her as she rubbed Lin's back, hoping to relieve the tension and the pain.

Then, a dark shadow appeared overhead, making Lin look up and see Appa. When he landed, Aang, Tenzin, and Katara got off. Tenzin and Katara hurried over to Lin, Tenzin going onto the otherside of Lin and Katara in front of her.

"Toph, please bend this metal off her. Aang, make an earth tent and have officers control the crowd in case it gets out of hand." Katara demanded, making them nod.

Toph moved her hand, unstrapping the metal from their confines and slowly removed the metal. Aang stood behing his wife as he raised his arms, making a tent rise up from the ground, leaving a small hole on top for the sunlight to come through.

"Tenzin, I blame you for this." Lin growled, squeezing her hand tightly on his as another contraction happened. Tenzin slightly squeled as Lin squeezed, feeling his hand go numb.

Katara work to remove her pants and underwear, placing a blanket over Lin's legs as she looked between them.

"Lin, you look about four centimeters dilated. When you reach six, you'll have to push. Just breathe." Katara instructed, making Lin follow her directions. Katara checked again, running her hand over Lin's stomach with her waterbending.

"Lin, it's time to bring a baby into the world. On the count of three, I need you to push. One, two, three." Katara said as Lin took a deep breath and pushed, squeezing her hand around Tenzin's again. When she finished, she leaned back on Tenzin and was breathing heavily.

"You're doing great Lin. That was a good push. Now, if you'll give me another push, you will finally get to see your new baby. Alright, now push." Katara said as she got a blanket ready as Lin pushed again.

Against Lin's heavy breathing, a new sound was heard. Lin looked over at Katara and saw her wrapping something in a blanket and held it. She looked at Lin and smiled as she tilted the blanket, seeing a baby's face peeping from the blanket.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl!" Katara annouced as she handed the bundle over to Lin, who waited with her arms out stretched as the baby was placed in her arms.

"Hello little girl. I'm your mommy." Lin cooed as she looked at her daughter, seeing her eyes closed and her head covered in downy black hair.

"Tenzin, look it's our daughter! Tenzin?" She looked over and didn't see him. She looked down and saw him passed out like an old lady. Lin rolled her eyes as she shook him.

When he finally came to, he sat up and saw the baby in Lin's arms. He leaned down dorward as the little girl opened her eyes, seeing a pair of stormy gray eyes looking back at them.

"Our little girl. What should we name her?" Lin asked as she smiled, hearing the baby cry out it's first cry. Lin silently shushed it, rocking her back and forth.

"I liked the name Jiana." She heard Tenzin whisper. She looked over at him, smiling widely as she looked at the girl in her arms. She placed a soft kiss on the infant's head and said, "Welcome into the world Jiana.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another update after a freakin long ass time. Sorry, I've been busy with school and with the end of the year coming up, I have to do alot of work if I want to complete eighth grade. Anyway, please R&R.**

* * *

All American Girl

"Jiana, please stay still and meditate." Tenzin scolded his daughter just as his wife and mother of his child walked up behind them, picking up their daughter and carrying her around.

"Tenzin, don't be so hard on her. She is only a year and a half." Lin said, rubbing Jiana's back as the little girl let out a sleepy yawn as she rested her head on Lins shoulder.

"Lin, we already know she's an airbender since we saw her making air currents. It isn't too early to have her begin training." Tenzin said, standing up and brushed off his robes as he walked to Lin, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"I know. But let her enjoy her time as a baby before you're constantly bossing her around, telling her to master this, master that." Lin said, waving her arm around, holding Jiana with her other arm. Tenzin scowled, making her chuckle and press a small short kiss on his lips.

"Alright, I'll let her enjoy her time as a baby." Tenzin agreed, making Lin smirk as she carried Jiana back into the temple, carrying her to her nursery and placed her down in her crib. Tenzin came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she covered Jiana with her blanket.

Tenzin tried to pinch her stomach, only finding hard muscle and the baby weight gone. Lin chuckled as she put her head on his shoulder, chuckling at his disappointment that she had no baby weight left.

"What happened to the baby weight?" He asked, picking her up and carrying her from the room.

"I've lost it. I lost it when I went back to work." Lin said, hearing him groan in disappointment. After having Jiana, he loved to poke and pinch her stomach, which had left over fat from her pregnancy. She felt annoyed everytime he poked her, sometimes almost earthbending him in the ground.

Tenzin placed her down, making her chuckle as she kissed him. She stood on her toes, whispering his name "I need to go to work now."

Tenzin nodded his head, walking back to the meditation pavillion. He sat down, and got in his mediatating postition. He breathed in deeply and relaxed himself, hearing the wind rustle the leaves as he thought about the first time he and Lin had started raising Jiana.

* * *

_**1 and a half year ago**_

_Tenzin, can you check on Jiana? I'm still in the shower." He heard Lin call out to him, making him groan as he rose up from the bed and made his way to the nursery, hearing his newborn daughter crying at the top on her lungs. When he entered the room, he walked closer to the crib. He peered inside, seeing her arms waving around, her black hair standing up from squirming, and her face red from crying._

_He reached in, picking her up and placed her on his shoulder, hearing her piercing scream in his ear as he rubbed her back soothingly, hushing her in whispers as he gently bounced her up and down. He checked her diaper, groaning as he walked to the changing table, placing her on top as he reached for a clean diaper._

_"I'll get you back for this Lin." He mumbled as he undid her diaper, slightly grimacing at the smell the diaper left. He reached for a wipe, cleaning her off, just as Lin walked in, her hand running through her tangled hair as she stepped up beside her husband._

_"Your turn for diaper duty?" She asked, going to the dresser and pulling out an outfit for her, a green shirt with a pair of white shorts, and a pair of white socks._

_"Why?" He asked, picking up Jiana as he walked back to the crib, placing her in there as Lin came up beside him, leaning forward and began dressing Jiana. _

_Jiana fussed, making Lin groan when she started kicking and squirming. Lin used one hand, holding Jiana down and dressing her at the same time. Tenzin chuckled at the faces she made as she finished dressing Jiana, picking her up and carrying her out of the room to theirs._

_"Where are we going this afternoon?" Tenzin asked, following them and saw Lin place Jiana on their bed, placing pillows and blankets around her as Tenzin sat on the bed, holding her still so she won't fall off the bed._

_"We'll drop her off at my mothers. And I was thinking we could have a little time with each other." She whispered, coming up to him and sat on his lap, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He used his free arm and wrapped it around her waist, deepening the kiss until they heard little gurgling sounds. They pulled apart as Lin scooped Jiana up, wrapping her up in a blanket as Tenzin followed them out to the peir and the ferry._

* * *

**_Present_**

The sound of metal brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Lin with a wide awake Jiana. She smiled and walked to him, placing Jiana down next to Tenzin.

Before Lin could say anything, Jiana stood up, walking to Lin, who gasped as Tenzin smiled widely. Jiana stopped in front of Lin, and fell on her bottom. Lin bent down and picked her up, showering her with kisses.

"She walked! She took her first steps." Tenzin yelled, standing up and taking Jiana from Lin's arms. He kissed her on her lips, making Lin push him away.

"I need to go to work." Lin mumbled, now placing a peck on Jiana's forehead as she walked off.


End file.
